Damon and Enzo
The relationship between vampires Damon Salvatore and Enzo. They both were test subjects for the Augustine Society. You could say that Damon and Enzo are the mixture of good and bad. Early History In 1953, when Damon was captured by Dr. Whitmore, he met Enzo. Damon is thrown into a cell where Enzo is first seen, he tells Damon to "pick yourself up, soldier" before introducing himself. After telling him that they have one glass of blood per day, he tells Damon he is doing it wrong.. he is living for the moment when he should be living of the future, the future when they can extract their revenge. His revenge would be "killing Whitmore's dog and mailing it to his house", asking Damon to then picture his own. Damon and Enzo's friendship grows through time and Enzo is seen asking Damon about his interests, revealing his own is Jaguar cars which he can take out to impress women. Damon tells him that the one woman he was trying to impress was more of a "Horse and carriage" type of girl. After Damon asks about any women he has met, Enzo tells him about Maggie, a woman he met whilst in captivity. She knew nothing about the torture of vampires however when she found out, she couldn't bear it and left. Damon suggests the relationship between a vampire and human wouldn't of worked out and it was for the best, Enzo smiles and says "he needs a more positive outlook" before Dr Whitmore walks in asking who is next. He heads towards Damon saying he looks as if he has more energy however Enzo quickly speaks, saying he is far more energetic, sparing Damon from the torture that day. As screams are heard throughout the basement, Damon angrily paces his cell. When Enzo is returned, bloody, Damon demands to know why they are doing this to them. After the one night of the year they are let out of the cells, a New Years Eve party Dr. Whitmore hosts to show his findings, Enzo came up with a plan for their escape. As they are given one glass of blood, if one were to have two a day, the vampire could build up their strength for the next party so they would be ready to fight. After a game of "rock, paper and scissors", Damon wins and drinks Enzo's rations for a year. One year later, Damon is pulled out from the cage although this time, after drinking Enzo's rations is able to break the chains. He kills Dr. Whitmore and the rest of the guests at the party, however a candle is knocked over and as Damon tries to break the cage bars, he cannot due to vervain. The flames begin to take over and as Damon realizes he cannot free Enzo, he shuts off his emotions before leaving. Season Five In The Cell, Damon is kidnapped by Wes Maxfield and is thrown into the same cell he was in 1953, and reveals his dark past to Elena about how he met Enzo. Elena wakes up in a laboratory, where she meets a nother vampire who introduces himself as Enzo. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Enzo and Damon were reunited for the first time since 1958. Enzo tries to kill Damon in order to obtain a antidote for desication from Wes. Damon refused to fight Enzo and Enzo then desicated mid fight. Damon injects Enzo with many antidotes and one of them works. Then, Damon reaches inside Enzo's chest and tells him he had to flip off his humanity to leave him. Enzo tells Damon that he was the most important person in his life and he ruined him and that he is just a monster and always will be. In The Devil Inside, Enzo showed up at Damon's house with Aaron in a body bag. Enzo told Damon that he had done some "soul searching" and was quick to judge him. He told Damon that he wanted to see if the Damon he remembered was still there, to show him he asked Damon if he wanted to kill Aaron. When Aaron woke up instead of killing him Damon snapped Enzo's neck and told Aaron to leave. Later, Enzo was lying in the road when Aaron stopped. Enzo said Damon was teaching him a game. After Damon and Aaron argue that Elena was too good for Damon and that he is a monster (which Damon confirms) he bites and kills Aaron much to Enzo's delight. "There's the Damon Salvatore I remember", and they both smile over Aaron's dead body, their friendship completely renewed. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Quotes : Damon: "Enzo's friendship kept me alive, he gave me a reason to hang onto my humanity." : --''The Cell'' : Enzo: "You were the most important person in my life and you ruined me." : --''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' Gallery Enzodamon5x09.jpg Damon-and-Enzo2.jpg Damon-and-Enzo.jpg Tumblr mxdhjwct9i1rgjxbwo1 250.gif Tumblr mxdhjwct9i1rgjxbwo2 250.gif DamonEnzocells.jpg tumblr_mxrk2t4J681rp4im3o1_500.gif tumblr_mxrkpezh611rp4im3o1_500.gif tumblr_mxrwblMLLx1rp4im3o1_500.gif tumblr_mxqgsmrgET1r900yso9_250.gif Damonenzo10.jpg Damonenzo200.jpg Damonenzo3.jpg Damonenzo4.jpg Damonenzo5.jpg Damonenzo7.jpg Damonenzo8.jpg Enzo desicating.png Devil05.jpg Tvd-rip-aaron.jpg Tumblr mxxixnjk8g1rkip0do1 500.gif Damon_and_Enzo_5x10.,.gif Damon-Enzo_5x12...gif Enzo-Damon_5x10.gif Denzo_kill_Aaron_5x12.gif Enzo_and_Damon_5x13.gif Trivia *Enzo was 12144 and Damon was 21051. *They were both soldiers at some point. **Damon fought for the Confederate Army in the American Civil War. **Enzo fought in World War II. *Enzo was the reason that Damon switched off his emotions in 1958 because he couldn't get him out of his cage and had to leave him behind in the fire. *Viewers will see a bromance between the characters. *They are now best friends after Damon killed Aaron proving to Enzo that the Damon he knew back in the 1950's is still in there. *Damon and Enzo are hunting down all the Augustine members as revenge for their torture. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship